Xardas (postać)
thumb|Xardas Nekromanta.Xardas - kiedyś utalentowany wysoki rangą arcymistrz kręgu magów ognia. Swoje miejsce miał w klasztorze Innosa, w khorinis oraz w najwyższej radzie (obok Pyrokara i Corristo). Już w tamtych czasach interesował się magią Beliara i jego świątyniami. Po wydarzeniach sprzed czterdziestu lat (zniknięcie dwóch świątyń), sam postanowił je odszukać. Zebrał wiele ksiąg, zapisków i innych tajemniczych manuskryptów, co nie spodobało się Pyrokarowi, który powoli przestawał mu ufać. W podziemiach klasztoru powstała ukryta biblioteka, gdzie ukrył i spisał wszystko czego zdołał się dowiedzieć. Został później wezwany przez samego Rhobara w celu utworzenia bariery w dolinie Khorinis, mającej na celu zapobiegać ucieczką. Uznał że to dobra okazja by zabezpieczyć cenną rudę przed zakusami Beliara (by nie powtórzyło się wydarzenie z Nordmaru). Jednak przed wyruszeniem zabezpieczył i ukrył wejście do podziemi, pozostawiając na straży swoje demony. Nadzorował 12 innych, przy tworzeniu bariery. Kiedy wszystko wydawało się być dopięte na ostatni guzik, bariera wymknęła się spod kontroli. Po tej tragedii, podobnie jak inni magowie, też poszedł do Starego Obozu spotkać się z innymi. Już w zamku jego dziwne zachowanie budziło wśród innych niepokój. Nazwano go nekromantą (z powodu jego zamiłowania do przyzywania istot z zaświatów). Wtedy postanowił opuścić krąg ognia i wyruszyć na południe, by zgłębiać tajniki mrocznych sztuk oraz ustalić co nie tak poszło przy tworzeniu bariery. Magowie Wody wielokrotnie próbowali się z nim skontaktować, jednakże bezskutecznie. Przez 10 lat nauki w samotności stał się najpotężniejszym z czarodziejów którzy znajdowali się pod barierą i osiągnął 6 krąg magii, podczas gdy Saturas i Corristo byli adeptami kręgu 5. Xardas to starszy człowiek, ma krótkie siwe włosy oraz krótką brodę, tego samego koloru. Ma białe oczy, w tym źrenice (taką cechę mają zwykle ludzie niewidomi), co jest bardzo rzadkim zjawiskiem, bo nekromanta nie jest ślepcem. Ma czarną szatę (szata mrocznych sztuk) z wystającymi barkami, zdobiona eleganckim pasem i pięknym amuletem. Jest bardzo tajemniczy i uparty jak osioł - za wszelką cenę chce czegoś dopiąć. Jego jedynym celem jest zdobycie potężnej mocy w celu zakończenia wojny bogów, a jego plan jest wykonywany przez wszystkie części sagi. Jest najważniejszą postacią w grze (zaraz po Bezimiennym), i jest jego nauczycielem, mentorem i przewodnikiem, a także otacza go wyjątkową troską, co można odczuć podczas gry. Gothic Xardas pojawia się dopiero w IV rozdziale, chociaż wzmianka o nim jest już w pierwszych etapach gry i to także on opowiada nam historię o królestwie Myrtany, podczas filmiku wprowadzającego. Mieszka sobie na terenach orków, całkiem niedaleko ich osady, w swojej budzącej strach, wieży (drugiej z kolei, pierwsza uległa zniszczeniu). Wita bohatera bardzo niemiło, ale postanawia mu pomóc w zniszczeniu bariery i opowiada o wszystkim czego do tej pory udało mu się ustalić - świątynia Śniącego, kapłani itd. Po kilku dniach Bezimienny wraca, lecz nie udało mu się pokonać demona, za to ma ze sobą dziwny artefakt. Czarodziejowi udaje się ustalić, że to potężna magiczna broń - miecz URIZIEL, niestety pozbawiony mocy. Xardas przygotowuje zaklęcie mające na celu przywrócenie mocy broni. Po udanym rytuale, wojownik rusza zabić ostatniego kapłana Śniącego. W ostatniej komnacie niespodziewanie pojawia się nekromanta, który użył całej swej mocy by znaleźć się w świątyni, i udziela bohaterowi ostatnich wskazówek, po czym traci przytomność. W czasie gry można nauczyć się u niego 6 kręgu magii, tym samym zostając nekromantą, oraz kupić u niego potężne zwoje i artefakty. Gothic II W ostatniej chwili udaje wydostać mu się ze świątyni. Wyrusza do Khorinis i tam ponoć w ciągu jednego dnia tworzy następną trzecią wieżę.thumb|right|Xardas w Khorinis. Ratuje bohatera tuż przed śmiercią i daje mu nowe zadanie - zdobycie Oka Innosa. Kiedy oko zostaje zniszczone przez Poszukiwaczy, Xardas ostatnią deskę ratunku widzi w Vatrasie, magu wody. Ten postanawia przeprowadzić rytuał, który ma odwrócić działanie i naprawić amulet. Jednak wieść o powrocie Xardasa nie podoba się Pyrokarowi, który nigdy mu nie ufał i sądził że dawny mag ognia nie żyje. Poprzez bezimiennego nekromanta wręcza mu księgę Dwór Irdorath. Arcymistrz kręgu ognia zdumiony prezentem wstawia się na spotkanie, a na miejscu starzy znajomi wyjaśniają sobie pewne sprawy. W rozdziale V, czarodziej niespodziewanie znika, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie list. Po pokonaniu smoka - ożywieńca, znów się pojawia i przejmuję całą moc zła, wchłaniając dusze smoka, tym samym stając się wybrańcem Beliara, po czym znika. Spotyka się z bohaterem na pokładzie, zamieniając z nim kila słów i żegnając słowami: Jeszcze się spotkamy... Gothic III Okazuję się, że Xardas (na pozór dobry mag)thumb|left|Xardas w swojej wieży w Nordmarze. sprzymierza się ze złem. Stał się "mistrzem" orków i zawarł z nimi przymierze. Po za tym zniszczył magię runiczną, tym samym pozbawiając magów i paladynów magicznej broni przeciw najeźdźcą. Podczas oblężenia Faring, pokonał żołnierzy Rhobara swą wielką magią (świadkowie tego zdarzenia widzieli jak starzec szedł ścieżką, po czym wszystkich oślepił potężny blask) i dał orkom wolną rękę w zdobyciu zamku. Wtedy porozumiał się z Kan'em i sprzymierzył z orkami. Nakazał orkom zacząć wykopaliska i szukanie artefaktów. Wyruszył do Nordmaru i tam odwiedził wioskę myśliwych - Klan Wilka. Po rozmowie z przywódcą wsparł osadę magicznymi golemami, a zaraz potem razem z myśliwym Hansonem i jego wilkiem, wyruszyli na północ. Na wzgórzu jelenia, rozstali się, i dalej Xardas ruszył sam. Wybudował czwartą wieżę i zaczął tam na nowo studiować. Kiedy bohater się zjawia, nekromanta twierdzi, że przejął moc Beliara by pomóc Innosowi, który jest teraz bardzo słaby. Wysłał bezimiennego po artefakty adanosa, szukają ich już orkowie. Później ujawnia swój plan. Chce zniszczyć artefakty i zabić wybrańców - Zubena i Rhobara, tym samym uwalniając ten świat od wojny bogów. Udaję się to. Wojna dobiegła końca. Później wyrusza z bezimiennym do portalu, by razem opuścili ten świat... Jeżeli gracz wybierze drogę Innosa, Xaradas już się do ciebie nie odezwie, zaś po stronie Beliara, będzie trzeba zabić swego mentora. Zakończenie Gothic III Xardas wraz z Bezimiennym wyruszają w swą ostatnią podróż. Przechodzą przez portal i znikają w niezbadanych krainach. Opuszczamy ten świat... Jednak czekają na nas nieznane krainy. Opuśćmy ten świat... na zawsze... Dalsze losy (G3: Zmierzch Bogów) Xadras i Bezimienny przyglądają się co dzieję się w Myrtanie. Po dwóch latach, Gorn i Thorus zaczynają ze sobą rywalizować. Nekromanta jednak popiera zdanie Lee, który sądzi, że wojna zmęczy wkrótce ludzi. Bezimienny jednak chce położyć kres wojnie i postanawia wyruszyć do Myrtany, jednak starzec staje mu na drodze. Rozpoczyna się walka, w której finale Xardas traci przytomność, a bezimienny znika w portalu. Dalsze losy nekromanty nie są znane. Jednak przeżył i prawdopodobnie dalej mieszkał w nieznanej części świata. Ciekawostki *Głosu Xardasowi, we wszystkich częściach, użyczył Tomasz Marzecki. *W dodatku Noc Kruka, Xardas poleca bohaterowi zdobycie Szponu Beliara. *W klanie wilka jeden z myśliwych sądzi, że nekromanta jest niewidomy. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Magowie